Saving my future aka Getting my parents together
by WackyWizard
Summary: Samantha Cameron Edwards is the daughter of the natourious Sirius Black.One problem, he's dead and he never knew her.So what happens when Sam travels back in time?Can she get her parents together, save her future and stop Voldermort?Let's hope so. SXOC JX
1. Time Travel

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Time Travel

I sat in Professor McGonagall's office, impatiently tapping my foot, waiting for her to arrive. I had been sent here by Professor Flitwick for cursing a student, although if you asked me the bastard deserved it. The door to her office swung open and Professor McGonagall entered, she looked annoyed.

"Samantha," I winced, she noticed and sighed, "Sam, I thought we were over this." I shrugged and she again sighed. "I know it's hard, you've just lost your father but…" I cut her off.

"I never met him, he may have been my dad, but I never met him," I told her firmly. "He never even knew I existed, how's that for a relationship?" my temper was rising, she noticed and tried to calm me down, but it was too late, I was furious. I was mad at my mum, mad at my dad and mad at myself.

"I would never have known about my father if Dumbledore hadn't have told me!" I shrieked.

"Do you want me to get Harry?" she asked. I reeled back shocked and stared, she wanted to get Harry?

Let me explain, Harry Potter, the boy who lived was the only one who knew my father well, well, him and Remus. From those two names I guess you know who my dad is, but if you don't I'll tell you. My father was the notorious Sirius Black.

Yep, _the _Sirius Black, well he was. My dad, well he's dead. He had died trying to save Harry from Voldermort. My mother had died years ago; she died when I was two. She had been hit by a killing curse by one of Voldermort cronies.

Even though Harry was two years younger than me, he was a good friend. Yeah I know, how can he be two years younger than me, well I started a year later then I should have at school, that's how he's two years younger than me.

I sighed before nodding. McGonagall smiled and swept out of the door, five minutes later she returned with Harry. He smiled, sadly I noticed, when he saw me.

"I'll leave you two alone." McGonagall said before leaving. When she was gone Harry sat next to me and said,

"Slytherin hu?" I nodded and he smiled, "At least it wasn't a Gryffindor."

"Yeah," I replied unbothered. I then turned to him, "Tell me about Sirius." He smiled and replied with,

"What do you want to know?"

As I walked back to Gryffindor common room I felt miles better, Harry and I had had a good talk. I had learned many things about Sirius, he was a troublemaker, just like me, I even looked like him, with my dark hair and mischievous smile, but my eyes I knew were my mothers, a dark blue that danced in the light.

Having that talk with Harry about Sirius made me feel better inside and it was good to know that Harry was still hurting as well, it also made me happy that he said if Sirius had ever known he was my father he would have welcomed me with open arms.

I was still thinking this when I felt a shiver go down my spine and without warning my head felt like it was going to explode. I stopped and clutched a coat of armour, my head was pounding and I felt nauseated. I heard someone say something and someone who looked strangely like Harry came up to me before I blacked out.

**A/N: So there you have it. The first chapter of my story. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**** :D**


	2. Oh Crap

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Oh crap

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, what am I a physic?"

"Sorry."

"Will you two cut it out?"

"Look she's waking up!"

My eyes fluttered and I groaned and clutched my head which was still pounding, I closed my eyes again.

"I think she's passed out again, should I poke her?" I rolled my eyes in my head at the stupidity of the question and was about to reply when another voice beat me to it.

"Don't be stupid, you can't go round poking people, honestly Sirius." At the word Sirius my eyes snapped open and I sat up and stared at the people around me.

There were three boys.

One had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, the one next to him looked strangely like Harry except there was no lightning bolt and he had hazel eyes instead of green, but the one next to him made me nearly pass out again, it was like looking in a mirror except for the eyes, his eyes were grey and fathomless, and he wasn't very strong either for the next second he had passed out.

Great my dad was a sissy.

I sighed and got out of bed, ignoring my pounding headache, grabbed a pitcher of water and before anyone had time to protest, dumped it on him. He woke up with a start cursing loudly while the guy who looked like Harry howled with laughter before silencing at the glare he received.

"Idiots." I muttered rolling my eyes, this made them realise I was there. "What!" I snapped when I realised they were staring at me. "You never seen a girl before?" I asked.

"Sorry," the sandy haired one apologised, "It's just that you look, well, so much like Sirius." The other two nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes, again.

"Yeah well some people look alike, so get used to it." I told them, yeah I was being mardy but I was confused, how the hell had I managed to end up in the same time as the Marauders.

"I think our patient has had enough," a calm voice floated through. We all turned to see none other then Albus Dumbledore stood there, smiling, his eyes twinkling.

Seriously when does this guy ever stop smiling or his eyes twinkling for that matter?

The boys nodded and hurriedly left, well that was one problem taken care of, I flopped back into the bed which I had realised by now was in the hospital wing and groaned.

I felt my bed sag slightly and turned to see that Dumbledore had sat on it.

"Dear, dear, we are not having a very good day are we?" he asked, still smiling. I shook my head and sat up.

"Sir, I have no idea how I got here." I told him, he smiled sadly at me now.

"Neither do I child, but I'm afraid to say you'll have to stay." He eyed me closely. "Sirius is your father isn't he?" I nodded and he smiled. "I thought so, you look so alike, sorry." He said noticing my raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "Well, while you're here you will have to do classes, um what house and year are you in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor, last year and I'm doing Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions and Herbology." I replied sounding like a robot. He smiled again.

"Like father like daughter, hm, normally it's like father like son, ah well." He stood up. "I'll send the head girl to collect you; the story for now should be that you were attacked by death eaters." I nodded; he waved and walked out humming.

I shook my head; it was comforting to know that even a few decades ago Dumbledore was as kooky as he was in the future.

While I was waiting for the Head Girl I decided to change my hairstyle so that people wouldn't be that suspicious, conjuring a hair bobble and a brush I tied my hair back into a high ponytail and looked in the mirror, at least we didn't look so alike now, maybe if someone stood us together, but that wasn't going to happen.

The Hospital Wing doors opened and a girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes entered, my eyes widened, the Head Girl was Lily Evans, Harry's mother. I mentally smacked myself, the guy who looked like Harry was Harry's father, I had seen a picture of them both when Harry had been showing me pictures of my father that he had.

She spotted me, smiled and walked over.

"Hello," she said pleasantly, "I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl and a Gryffindor." She stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Hi," I replied. "I'm Samantha Edwards, I'm a Gryffindor too."

Lily's grin widened, "Great, what lessons are you doing?" she asked.

I told her, it turned out Lily was doing the same as me, which meant that we could sit next to each other. I smiled, she was so sweet.

All the way back to the common room she talked to me, letting me know the school rules, what the Professors were like, what we did at the weekends, Hogsmeade trips, basically she was the perfect guide.

We reached the portrait of the fat lady and after Lily said the password (Hubble nut) we entered.

The Gryffindor common room was the same as I remembered it, a red couch, red chairs, a notice board, people sat round the fire chattering or doing homework, the stairs that led to the separate dormitories, everything was the same yet I had to pretend not to know what everything was or where the dormitories were. But Lily being the perfect guide told me everything and showed me to the dorms.

The dormitory was just as I remembered five beds opposite each other and a bathroom complete with a shower and a bath tub.

This was where I met my fellow year Gryffindor girls; there was Alice Prewett, who would later become Neville Longbottom's mum, Mary McDonald and Doris Mitchels. All three of them welcomed me straight away and all four of them warned me about the Marauders when I asked and described the boys who had found me.

"The only good one out of all of them is Remus," Mary informed me. "James is alright in small doses and when he's with Lily, Peters just well, creepy, but Black is the worst." At this point Doris took over.

"He can be ok sometimes but most of the time he's a pain in the butt, loads of girls fancy him but he's not interested in long term relationships, just a one night stand."

I was shocked, Harry and Remus had described Sirius as a fun loving but caring guy and yet these people were telling me that my father, my own father was into one night stands. Was that it, was I a result of a one night stand between him and my Mum?

"Oh come on," Lily said cutting in. "Sirius is ok, he's a bit of a jerk and a show off but I don't think he does one night stands, I think he just snogs them and that's it."

"Whatever," Mary muttered rolling her eyes, she turned to me. "Just don't date him." The thought of my father trying to date me made me want to throw up; instead I smiled and replied with,

"Trust me, I won't. Besides I have a boyfriend, he goes to Beauxbatons." Ok, so this was a lie, but sue me, I had to tell them something, it seemed to have worked, the girls looked impressed.

"Is that where you're from?" asked Alice. I shook my head.

"I was home schooled. My parents are muggles but my Grandma's a witch." I informed them. They seemed to buy it. Just then Lily looked at her watch and gasped,

"Guys come on, we're late for diner!" she cried. The girls stood up abruptly and we all headed towards the Great Hall. Every time we passed a classroom Lily would tell me what subject was taught there and who taught it.

We arrived in the Great Hall to find the Gryffindor table nearly packed the only spare seats were those next to the Marauders. Alice's boyfriend, fortuanly for her, had saved her a seat so she went to sit next to him, while me and Lily went to sit with the Marauders, Mary and Doris had gone to sit with some Ravenclaws they knew, the chickens.

"Lily!" James cried standing up as he spotted her. He shifted up nearly knocking Peter of his seat, not that I cared, I mean come on, Peter was the one who sold him to Voldermort. Lily smiled amused and sat down next to him, she looked at me; there was no room. James seemed to notice this as he scanned the table looking for a spot. "Sirius budge up, and then Lily's friend can sit down."

Sirius did and I found myself walking round the other side and sitting next to him, good job we were at the back of the hall or it would have been a really long walk. I smiled at Sirius as I sat down and reached for the bowl of shepherd pie in front of me.

"Hey," Sirius said, his eyes widening in recognition. "You're the girl Prongs found unconscious on the third floor." I nodded.

"Yep, that's me. My names Sam." I said sticking out my hand. He took it and instead of kissing it, shook it.

"Sirius," he replied. "Sirius Black." He grinned, a grin, I was told, that was so much like my own. I smiled and returned back to my shepherd's pie, I glanced across the table to see Lily laughing at something that James had said while he grinned like an idiot. I smiled to myself; boy did James have it bad.

**A/N: Second chapter up. So what do you reckon? Let me know by leaving me a review!! :D**


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Meetings

After diner Lily offered to show me more of the castle while she was doing her rounds. James looked disappointed. So I shook my head and told her that I'd go with Remus, this time it was James's turn to perk up and Lily's to look crestfallen.

Remus was almost a good as guide as Lily was, the only thing was he kept staring at me occasionally until he noticed that I had noticed, and then he'd blush and revert back to his good mannered self.

We headed back to the common room chatting contentedly about muggle books, Remus was a half blood, his mum was Muggleborn. We reached the portrait hole and Remus, being the gentlemen he was, let me through first. To our surprise we were not alone, James and Lily were making out on the couch, we tried to sneak past them but it didn't work and I ended up heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory with a very flustered Lily.

The next morning I found it extremely difficult to get up, it wasn't until Lily yelled that if I didn't get up she'd pour cold water on me, that I got up. I had a quick shower; towel dried my hair before sticking it in a bun, and got dressed.

There was no school uniform so I pulled on a pair of black leggings and a black skirt with an electric blue t-shirt and slipped on some black ballet flats, thankful that Dumbledore had asked for some clothes from Hogsmeade, or I'd have been walking around naked.

We trooped downstairs to the common room to find The Marauders, minus Peter, waiting for us along with Frank.

Alice went of with Frank, and Mary and Doris trooped of together, leaving Lily and I with the Marauders, yet again.

I yawned as we made our way to breakfast, I was not a morning person, I had obviously inherited this of my mother because from what I could see, Sirius, my father, was as energetic as could be, seriously, I could see him practically bouncing as he walked.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted over from the Gryffindor table and made me wake up slightly, I was just heading towards the table when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I apologised looking down, it was a girl I had bumped into. A girl who was about the same height as me, possibly smaller, with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the exact same as mine. I opened my mouth to speak when someone called her.

"Cameron, come on!" they cried. Cameron rolled her eyes and told them she was coming and then with a smile to me and a quick nod to Lily she was on her way. I stared after her, Cameron, could I have just possibly met my mother? I didn't have long to dwell on the thought though because Sirius snapped me out of my trance.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. I nodded and sat down and began piling food onto my plate.

The first lesson of the day was charms and I had the unfortuancy of being partnered with Severus Snape, whom I detested dearly, even though he was supposedly good. Sirius had offered to swap but I told him I could handle Snape. He nodded and began to flirt with his partner, a pretty Ravenclaw, this gave me the sudden urge to hex him but I decided against it, I would save that for Snape.

Snape, I had to admit, was pretty good at non verbal spells, but I could tell that I had shocked him. When he had first seen me as his partner, he sneered as though I was a weakling; boy did he get a surprise. Every curse he sent at me I blocked and sent ones back twice as hard. By the end of the lesson, he had discovered that I wasn't here to mess around, I meant business, this obviously impressed him as he said when the bell rang that it has been a pleasure duelling me. I thanked him and walked over to my desk to collect my bag, Sirius, I was surprised to see, was waiting for me. Lily, James and Remus had gone ahead.

"Not bad," he said as he fell into step with me. "You handled Snape pretty well for your first time." I smiled at him and said,

"None of your charm will work on me, I have been warned." He let out a bark like laughter.

"Don't worry, you look too much like me and I get more of a sisterly vibe from you, to date you." He told me, I nodded and replied with,

"Same here." He grinned and took my bag,

"What do you say after diner we go down to the Quidditch Pitch and have a fly about?" He offered.

I grinned, "Sounds like a plan." I replied.

After diner, Sirius and I headed down to the pitch, we had asked James, who's reply was maybe later, this meant he was to preoccupied with Lily to care. Seeing as I didn't have a broom of my own I had had to borrow one from the school's shed. However, when we arrived it was to find someone else using the pitch.

It was the girl I had bumped into that morning, Cameron, possibly my mother. I glanced at Sirius; he was watching her closely and seemed to be impressed.

"Hey!" he called when she landed a few feet away from us, she looked up startled, but smiled when she saw me and came walking over. Sirius grinned at her, "Great piece of flying," he said. "You should come to the Quidditch trials; we need a new chaser ever since Janet graduated."

Cameron blushed at his comment but remained cool and replied with,

"Thanks, I might just do that. See you." And with that she headed back to the castle, but not before giving me a wave. I waved back and turned to face Sirius, who was looking at the girl with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"You know her?" he asked not taking his eyes of her as she hurried towards the castle.

"Yeah, sort of, why?" I asked turning to face him, an eyebrow raised.

"No reason," Sirius replied hurriedly noticing my look. "Just wondering. Come on, let's go." And with that he got on his broom and kicked of from the ground, I rolled my eyes, men, they never could admit their true feelings, before getting on my broom and joining him up in the air soaring the pitch.

**A/N: Please review!!**** :D**


	4. Teasing Sirius

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Teasing Sirius

When we got back from the Quidditch pitch Sirius wasted no time in telling James about Cameron.

"You should have seen her, James," he said. "She was brilliant." James looked at me and I nodded, he turned back to Sirius and grinned.

"Ok, well if you see her tell her trials are tomorrow." He replied. Sirius grinned before turning to me and saying,

"So, where do we find her?" he asked.

I honestly didn't know my mum that well, I remember when I was little she used to make puffs of smoke appear by her wand and I would clap happily. The castle was like a home to me, it was where I had been born and it was where I had grown up for two years, my mother had been two years younger than my father when she had had me, yet I had no idea where I was. I knew I was at Hogwarts, don't get me wrong, I'm not that thick, but I hadn't a clue as to where I would find my mother.

"Ok," Sirius said stopping in the middle of the fifth floor corridor, "This is ridiculous; there are only so many places she could be."

As he said it and thought struck me, the library, it was where I would go to study, but not Sirius, who was my father, so that meant I got it of my mother.

"The Library, we haven't tried the library." I told him whirling round to face him to find him looking pained. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. He nodded and spluttered,

"I hate the library." A smile cracked my features and I began to laugh, he looked at me confused and I just shook my head before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the library.

We walked into the library silently and wondered amongst the bookshelves looking for my mum, or Cameron as I should really call her. Finally we found her, she was sat with a bunch of her fifth year mates and it looked like they were revising for the O.W.L.S by the books they were reading. I looked at Sirius, he nodded and we strolled forward.

"Cam," one of my mother's friends said in a whiny voice. "Why are you revising now?"

"Because," my mum replied calmly. "You know how useless I am in Transfiguration and if I don't pass I will never be able to become and Auror and also it'll prove that idiot Bevin wrong." I noticed that she hissed the word Bevin as though it was a dirty word.

Obviously Sirius had heard enough, for he coughed slightly. The girls jumped startled and turned to face us, when they saw Sirius there faces turned red, all except my mothers. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, again." She said.

"Hi," I replied and then elbowed Sirius who nodded and said hi too, this sent my mum's friends into a bunch of giggles. My mother rolled her eyes and asked calmly,

"Do you want one of us?" I turned to Sirius, who nodded and replied with,

"We were wondering if we could borrow you for a sec, it's about Quidditch trials." Cameron nodded, stood up and walked towards us.

"So?" she asked looking straight at us, her face impassive. "What about Quidditch trials?"

"They're tomorrow on the Quidditch pitch at ten; we think you'd make a great chaser." Sirius informed her before I even had chance to open my mouth. Cameron looked flattered, thanked us and told us she'd be there and returned to her friends who immediately flocked to her like pigeons flocked to bread.

I looked at Sirius and saw that his eyes were focused on her; if I wasn't mistaken he was checking her out. I coughed startling him, he looked at me and I raised my eyebrows smirking.

"Someone has a crush." I teased.

"I do not." Sirius defended himself huffily. I just smirked and walked out of the library, once out I shouted,

"Sirius fancies a fifth year!" before running back to Gryffindor common room, Sirius hot on my heels shouting,

"You better run, Edwards!"

I laughed as I ran, Sirius was fast but I was faster and slimmer, I could squeeze through spots that he couldn't. I reached the fat lady, panted the password and barrelled through the portrait hole I was about to go up the girl's stairs when I was rugby tackled to the ground.

"Told you I'd get you." Sirius said straddling my hips and smirking. I rolled my eyes and pushed him of me, he landed with a thud on the floor and let out a grunt of pain, I shook my head and offered him a hand, he took it and I pulled him to his feet. He stood there grumbling and rubbing his back before I gave him a slight shove and he fell against the sofa, he looked at me surprised to see me grinning; he grinned back and began to chase me, again.

I laughed as Sirius tripped over a stray chess piece and landed sprawled at my feet. He picked himself up cursing, while I laughed. Suddenly I fell back, I screamed and landed against something soft, it was the Gryffindor sofa. I looked to see Sirius laughing and scowled at him before lunging at him, knocking him clean of his feet. We rolled and it ended up with him on top of me again.

"Sirius!" came a shriek, we turned to see Lily stood at the base of the girls dorms stairs shocked, hurriedly Sirius got to his feet.

"It's not what it looks like." He said hurriedly helping me to my feet. I dusted myself down before turning to face Lily.

"Honestly, Lils, it isn't what you think; I was teasing him about fancying a fifth year that's all." Lily's face turned to one of plain wickedness.

"Sirius fancies a fifth year?" she asked smirking.

"I do not!" Sirius protested, but I noticed that his cheeks were a slight red tinge. I looked at Lily; she was wearing the same grin as me.

"Sirius fancies a fifth year!" we screamed together before running up the girls stairs laughing.

**A/N: A little bit of humour between Sirius and his daughter. You know I think this story could go on for a long time, well, that is if you leave a review****. ;D**


	5. I know your secret, Remus

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

I know your Secret, Remus.

"Pst, Oy Remus," I whispered. Remus looked up from the book he was reading, figures - he was the exact same in the future, looked around wildly for the source, upon spotting me he smiled. "Is Sirius around?" I asked. Remus shook his head,

"He's with James at the Quidditch trials, why?" he asked as I plonked myself down next to him.

"Lily and I were teasing him for fancying a fifth year, and well he's after us." I replied picking up one of the books that lay on the table in front of him. Remus chuckled,

"So that's what he was in a tizzy about." He said. I nodded and returned to the book I had picked up, it was a book on werewolves, I flicked through it and turned to see Remus his eyes wide and looking pale. In the confusion of travelling back in time I had completely forgot about Remus's condition. I placed the book down.

"I used to be scared of werewolves," I commented, his face turned even paler and a pang of sadness went through his eyes. "But then I found out that one of my friends had been bitten by a wolf, and let me tell you he was awesome, he was quiet, brainy and amusing even though he'd been through a lot, in fact I think there's something going on between him and my dad's second cousin." I was talking about him and Tonks, but he didn't know that.

I looked at him, some colour had returned to his cheeks and he looked excited,

"You mean that?" he asked. I nodded and lent in to whisper in his ear,

"I know your one, Remus." His eyes widened but instead of denying it he spluttered,

"How did you know?" I shrugged and tapped my nose and winked before replying against his ear,

"I know the signs." I leaned back and nearly fell out of the chair for Sirius was stood there. "Jeez!" I cried clutching my chest. "Scare the hell out of me why don't you." I glared at him; it turned to one of confusion, Sirius looked furious.

"What was that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"What was what?" both me and Remus asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Sirius growled. Remus and I exchanged startled glances before realisation dawned on me, Sirius had thought me and Remus were involved, romantically involved and his father instincts had kicked in. The thought of me and Remus being involved made me laugh, I tried desperately to control it but it just came bursting out, I was laughing so hard that I fell of my chair, both Remus and Sirius were looking at me like I was mental but I didn't care. Finally when I had calmed down enough I propped myself back onto my seat and said as calmly as I could,

"Remus and I are not going out; I was just telling him that I knew about his condition."

"What condition?" asked Sirius, I knew, playing dumb, I raised an eyebrow and replied casually with,

"The ones where you, James and Peter turn into illegal animagi." Now it was Sirius's turn to look stunned.

"You, you know?" he managed to splutter in a hushed tone. I nodded and replied with,

"Lily knows as well." It was true we had stayed up one night and confessed to each other that we knew about Remus's condition, it was a funny but also serious conversation. This caused Remus to panic.

"Lily knows! She knows!" he cried, his voice was hysterical.

"Know what?" we turned to see Lily stood there with James.

"About Remus's "furry little problem"" I said quoting James's name for it when they were in public. Lily smiled,

"Yeah, I've known that since second year." She said, all three of them turned to face her.

"Second year?" they asked incredulously. Lily nodded and sat down on the chair opposite.

"Why, when did you find out?" she asked them.

"Um, err," James said looking uncomfortable.

"Later then you obviously." I told Lily. She nodded and opened her bag and began to start on her homework.

"So," Remus began. "It doesn't bother you?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"Why should it, I mean Dumbledore obviously keeps you somewhere safe when the time comes, it's not like you change in your dorm, please." She scribbled across the parchment.

"We also know about your activities, James or should I say Prongs." James looked startled while Lily looked up thoughtful.

"You know that is quite clever what you've managed to do, I'm very impressed, it's very selfless of you." She said smiling. James relaxed.

"You think?" he asked. Lily nodded and to her surprise James lent down and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled before turning back to her homework. I smiled and turned to James.

"So how did the trials go?" I asked. The minute I said this they launched into a well detailed description of what had happened at the Quidditch trials. Someone had got knocked out with a bludger, two other people had collided, someone had fallen of their broom, I listened to them but my mind was wondering to what Harry was doing in the future and whether or not I was being missed, Sirius's next sentence however, snapped me back to the present.

"The girl from the library, Cameron, she's our new chaser." He informed me.

"And Sirius's new girlfriend." James added. I looked at Sirius.

"Is that true?" I asked. He didn't say anything but James was only to happy to answer,

"Yep, he asked her to the Hogsmeade weekend, this week. Ow!" he cried as Sirius punched him, but I didn't care I was too happy, Sirius had asked my mum out, finally! I was so happy that I actually went and hugged him; he seemed shocked but hugged me back before I pulled out.

"You know if I had known you were going to do that, I'd have asked a lot sooner." He said grinning. I slapped him lightly but was still grinning.

"I'll see you guys later." And with that bounded up the girls dormitory stairs to find Cameron and make sure she picked out a good outfit, I wanted the first date for my parents to be perfect.

**A/N: Ah, another happy little chapter. Enjoy! :D**


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

First Date

I was nervous. No, I was terrified. You're probably thinking why are you terrified? You've got nothing to be terrified about. Well that where you're wrong, I had plenty to be terrified about.

Today was the day, the day that my parents went on their first date, so what? You say, well let me tell you, the date had to be perfect because if you recall my father never knew I existed, yeah I bet that stopped you for a second. So if I could get this date to be perfect, he would ask her out on more and even when she got pregnant they might decided to become engaged, that's if my mother ever told him.

Anyway, back to the present. At this current moment I was stood in the fifth year dormitories waiting for my mother to come out of the shower so I could do her hair. Let me tell you, when I first walked in and offered to help her, she had been shocked, but she had graciously accepted, because as she informed me, she'd never been out on a date before and hadn't a clue of what to do.

Finally the door to the bathroom opened and my mother came out, her long blonde hair hung wet down her back. I smiled and held up my wand, time to start.

When I had finished my mother looked perfect, it was a first date so she wanted to look eager but not to eager. I had picked out a pair of casual but elegant jeans and a beautiful silk silver top, it was short sleeved and was tight under her chest with a silk ribbon and then came flowing down, and she looked lovely.

"Are you sure I look ok?" she asked nervously touching her hair which I had just curled.

"You look fine, stop fussing." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, for everything." She said. I smiled back,

"No problem Cameron."

"Come on, Remus." I said as I spotted Sirius and Cameron walking towards the Three Broomsticks, I dived behind a barrel and pulled Remus with me, he was the only one available as James and Lily were on a date of their own and Peter was doing remedial potions or something, personally I couldn't of cared less, as Sirius turned around, waiting until it was safe, I turned to Remus who was panting heavily.

"Why," he asked between breaths. "Are we following Sirius and his date?"

"Because," I replied turning to see if they had gone in, they had. "We're his friends, we've got to make sure that she's right for him, come on, " I said turning to face him, "I'm sure Sirius made you do the same when James first went on a date with Lily."

Remus nodded, "That's true, alright, come on then." He said standing up. I grinned and stood up also before we headed into the three broomsticks.

Thankfully the three broomsticks was full so Sirius couldn't see us, we headed straight to the bar and ordered two butterbeers, Remus made to pay for his but I beat him to it.

"My treat," I told him. "For making you follow Sirius and his date." He took it graciously and we went to find a table, we found one, which was near Sirius so we could hear him, but not to near that he could see us.

As we listened we found that the date was going pretty well, Sirius and Cameron had a lot in common but also quite a few things different one of them, at the moment, they were having a reasonable argument over which Quidditch team was better, the Tornados, Sirius's team, and the Harlem Harpies, Cameron's of course.

"The Harlem Harpies have no chance!" Sirius cried.

"What because there girls?" asked Cameron raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, just because the Tornados are better." Sirius replied calmly.

Cameron smirked, "Wanna make a bet on that?" she asked. "If the Harpies win you have to wait on me hand and foot for a whole week."

"Fine, and if the tornadoes win, which they will, you have to do everything I tell you for a whole week." Sirius replied smirking as well. Cameron stuck out her hand,

"Deal." She said, Sirius shook it. For my sake I hoped that the Harpies won.

The day was coming to an end so was the date, I motioned to Remus and silently we walked out of the three broomsticks and back to Hogwarts. As we walked past the woods I asked Remus about his condition.

"When's the next full moon?" I asked him.

"Two days." He replied softly. I looked at him,

"Does the transformation hurt?" I asked. He didn't answer for a few seconds then he spoke,

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first started, in a way I'm sort of used to it, at the start of school I was afraid of everyone and when James, Sirius and Peter became friends with me I was afraid of them finding out, but they did and they didn't care, in fact they became illegal animagi for me," he glanced up at the school which had lights burning from it's windows as dark was falling. "I'm glad Dumbledore let me come to Hogwarts."

I looked up at the school and then at him, "I'm glad he did too." I said smiling, he turned to face me and smiled gently before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, I wrapped mine around his waist and together we walked up to the school in peaceful bliss.

**A/N: Ah, a sweet chapter between Sam and her future guardian, in case your wondering, Remus became Sam's guardian when they found out that Sam was Sirius's daughter, which was just after Sirius had died.**

**Please review thanks :D**


	7. Getting to know James

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Getting to know James.

The common was empty apart from a few stray fifth years as Remus and I entered, so we took up the Marauders usual spot, the couch by the fireplace, we sank into it, it had been cold on the way to the common room and the warmth of the fire was very relaxing.

Remus and I had barely got comfortable when the portrait hole opened and Sirius and Cameron entered, Sirius had his arm round her shoulder, the other in his jeans pocket, Cameron had her arm around his waist, and they were talking quietly. Remus and I watched as Sirius walked her to the girls dormitory stairs, once there he let go of her and she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, he returned it before she pulled out and after smiling at him went up to bed.

Remus and I looked at each other smiling before turning to look back to Sirius, who was grinning up the girl's staircase, finally he turned and saw us, upon which he headed over and slumped into the armchair opposite.

"Lily and James not back yet?" he asked. We shook our heads and Sirius lent back grinning.

"How was the date?" asked Remus casually.

"It was good, really good," he replied before yawning. "I'm going to bed, night Remus, night Sam." He said and to my surprise kissed me on the top of my head before going, I stared after him before smiling slightly and turning back to Remus who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something going on between you two, I don't know what yet, but I intend to figure it out." Remus told me. I laughed but inside I was screaming, please god, I begged as I told Remus to stop being stupid, please don't let him find out, because I knew, as I walked to bed, that if he did find out, he would tell Sirius, why wouldn't he? Sirius was his best mate, yes, said a voice in the back of my head, but you're a good friend too.

The next morning I woke to the sound of Lily humming, I turned over in my bed to see her opening the windows; it was boiling in the dorm. Alice, Doris and Mary were all gone. I yawned, got up and padded past Lily to the bathroom, the last I saw of Lily was her slipping on some shoes and heading down the stairs before I let the door close.

After dressing I headed down the stairs to find that no one had waited for me, I found this very strange, normally Sirius waited for me and Remus did occasionally. I shrugged and headed down to the Great Hall where to my surprise I found The Marauders sat with Cameron next to Sirius and Lily with James, Peter was there too. Upon seeing Peter my anger at him returned and I backed out of the hall and headed to the kitchen to pick up some food before heading to the Quidditch Pitch.

Flying, for some reason, always calmed me down, whenever I was mad I would fly. I guess it was the cool breeze whipping my hair back and the thrill of diving and going fast. I had just pulled out of a particularly steep dive when I heard someone call my name, I turned and saw Sirius walking towards me grinning.

"Finally," he said as I dismounted. "We were getting a bit worried, Lily said you'd been in the shower last time she checked and when she went back to see what was keeping you, you weren't there."

I shrugged, "Sorry, I came to the Great Hall but thought you and Cameron might like some peace."

Sirius chuckled, "Remus was a bit lonely, Peter wouldn't talk much, he's a bit miffed," he lowered his voice to the whisper, "The full moons tomorrow, you see."

I nodded remembering the conversation we had had yesterday.

"Sam," Sirius was looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked. I was surprised at his concern and found myself even more surprised as a tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe it, I was crying. "Sam," Sirius's voice sounded strained and I stood up. "Where are you going? Sam!" he called but I was off, I was out of the pitch like a shot and was heading down to the lake, once there I slid down the trunk of the willow tree and let myself cry.

All throughout the morning nobody bothered me, I just sat crying and staring across the lake. The reason I was crying was because, well, a lot of things, I guess the fact that my dad and mum were currently alive had got to me and I was crying because of that, well for whatever reason I didn't hear or see the person who snuck up next to me.

I screamed and jumped up like a rocket only to find to my surprise James sat there. He looked amused.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said staring across the lake. "I come here to when I want to be alone," He turned to me. "Sam, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded wiping my eyes. "Sirius thought he'd done something wrong," James informed me, turning back to the lake. "He was really worried when you ran of, thought he'd done something to upset you."

"That's… that's… ridiculous." I chocked.

"Is it?" asked James looking at me, I marvelled how much he and Harry looked alike, the same thin face, same jaw line, and the mop of unruly jet black hair, but the eyes were different. Whereas Harry's were a bright emerald green that sparkled occasionally with mischief, James's were a dark hazel, speckles of green swirled with in his eyes, through James's eyes you could see his soul and suddenly I wanted to tell him everything, about the time travel, about Sirius being my Dad, about my parents dying and mostly to warn him of Peter and the threat he posed, but I didn't, instead I listened as he carried on.

"Sirius comes to finds you, says a few things and a minute later you run of crying, it's not really ridiculous." He finished looking at me.

I sighed, "Your right," I told him. I slid back down to the earth. "It's just that a lot of things have happened in my life and I guess it was just time to cry."

James nodded and looked at me. "Everybody needs time alone to cry," he said softly. "But sometimes it's good to talk about it." I smiled, it had never really occurred to me but James was actually quite wise, something he had passed down to Harry.

"Your right," I told him. "But this, this I can't tell. This is too painful to say."

"Try me." James said. I shook my head,

"No," I told him. "Not this time, maybe another time, when I'm ready."

James nodded, "I understand," he stood up. "When you're ready to rejoin us we'll be in the common room." I looked at him and smiled,

"Thanks James," I told him. "Thanks for everything." He nodded and squeezed my hand before heading back to the castle. I watched him go thinking that in the future neither Remus or really anyone gave him justice, yeah James was a mischief maker, fun to be with and a great Quidditch player, but he wise too, something he had passed in big doses to his son.

**A/N: Wow! When I re-read this I couldn't believe what I had written. I guess it goes to show that when you're deeply absorbed in something you can write something good. **

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review. :D**


	8. Remus is told

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Remus is told.

It was quite late when I returned to the common room, I had missed lunch and I assumed diner would be starting, I was right, when I entered the Entrance hall crowds of students were moving towards the Great hall, chattering happily.

Sidestepping a couple of third year Ravenclaws I hurried up the stairs and towards Gryffindor Tower, where to my surprise when I entered, I found the Marauder minus Peter, Cameron and Lily all sat there waiting, they looked up as I entered.

"Sam!" Sirius cried running over and hugging me, when he pulled back I noticed that he had been scared for me, I found this extremely touching but before I could say anything, someone spoke.

"We were so worried." Cameron said softly as she walked over to join us.

"James said he spoke to you, but wouldn't tell us where you where," I noticed that my father looked hurt. "Didn't you want us to find you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I just needed some time to think, that's all." Sirius looked relieved and nodded. I looked past them to see Lily stood there with Remus, James stood behind them, he was smiling and mouthed as Lily flung herself at me,

"Everything ok" I nodded my head at him to let him know that everything was, he smiled in return and his smile widened as Lily began to have one of her famous rants at me.

"I cannot comprehend why you would leave without letting us know you were ok!" she cried. I apologised but inside I was thinking what a great mother she would have been to Harry if she was still alive.

"Lils," James said placing his hands on her shoulder. "Chill, ok. What matters is that she's here and we can know go down to diner."

Lily sighed, "Fine, come on," she glanced at me. "You will be joining us, won't you?" she asked.

"I most certainly will." I replied. Lily smiled and snuggled into James as they headed out the portrait hole. Cameron and Sirius made to follow but looked at me.

"You are ok, aren't you?" Sirius asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Sorry for running of, it's just I don't like crying in front of other people." I told him. He nodded,

"I know the feeling." He replied before leaving with Cameron. I turned to face Remus who looked at me calmly.

"You and I are going to talk," he said sounding more like the older Remus I knew, then the seventeen/eighteen year old. "After diner, you're going to tell me everything, you hear." I nodded.

"I hear you Remus." He gave me a wry smile before hugging me.

"I'm glad you're ok." He told me looking me straight in the eye. I smiled,

"So am I, so am I." I replied.

Diner was an enjoyable affair; we were just having a good laugh at Sirius's impression of Snape when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Dumbledore.

"I'd like to see you in my office after diner," he whispered. "The passwords Beatle Berry." I nodded and he left, I turned back to my food to find them all staring at me.

"Transfer papers have probably come through." I told them. They nodded and after diner I bid them farewell before heading to Dumbledore's office which was located on the fifth floor.

Once at the door I knocked.

"Come in." said a calm voice. I turned the handle and entered Dumbledore's office; it looked the same as it did in the future, just with a few odd things missing, such as the sword of Gryffindor.

"Please, take a seat," he said offering the seat in front of his desk. I took it and watched as he leaned forward slightly and placed his elbows on the desk, his hands clasped. "I just received a visit from my future counterpart concerning your trip to the future," he said peering at me over his moon top glasses. "Apparently, your time here has already changed the future. For instance, although your parents are still dead, you father did know you and when your mother died you were placed in the care of Remus Lupin while your father was in Azkaban."

"What!" I cried. "My dad still goes to Azkaban!" Dumbledore nodded.

"You've changed the future already, I think you can continue to change it, you must tell Remus everything." His eyes were twinkling and I knew that he knew what Remus had said to me before diner. I nodded and left.

When I arrived back in the common room it was late and I thought everyone would be in bed, everyone was except Remus. He was sat in one of the armchairs waiting for me.

"How'd it go with Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Fine." I replied sitting down.

"So," Remus said leaning forwards slightly. "You going to tell me?" I sighed and began the story.

"So, I never knew my father and didn't find out till after he died in a battle with Bellatrix and I only met him when I time travelled back here." I finished. I glanced at Remus he looked slightly pale.

"James… Lily…Sirius… they…there dead?" he asked in a hushed whisper. I nodded and watched as Remus slumped against the chair, he was shaking. "Peter, I can't believe, are you sure?" I nodded.

"When Sirius escaped in my fourth year it was because he found out that Peter hadn't died, he cornered him and both you and him along with Harry got the truth out of him." I told him. Remus was shaking badly, he looked so shocked, and I felt a pang of sorrow for him. "I'm sorry Remus, I really am. But there is a bright side. I have already changed the future, maybe I can change it some more." I told him.

"Yes," Remus said sitting up suddenly. "I'll do everything I can do to help, where do we start?" he asked.

The next day Remus and I woke early and without waking the others headed to the grounds to take a walk and go over the plan that we had concocted.

"Remember," I told Remus. "We have to give Dad and Mum space, otherwise I won't be born," Remus made a face and I smiled before turning serious again. "James and Lily will leave them alone I think it's just Peter," Remus scowled darkly.

"There is no way in hell that Peter is hanging around with us." He growled.

"No he's not, I meant somebody's going to have to track him, see where he goes, he could be a Death Eater already," I informed him. Remus relaxed, "I think that's the job we going to have to do." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Better head back to the castle or Sirius will really think we're going out." He informed me. I pulled a face,

"No offence Remus, but that's just gross, besides you have Tonks to think about." I laughed as he paled slightly.

"It's a good job Sirius is dead in the future, because I think he'd kill me." He muttered as we walked back up to the castle.

**A/N: So now Remus knows. This chapter I think went pretty well; let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. :D**


	9. Plan Commenced

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Plan commenced 

Following Peter proved to be not that difficult, all we did was use James's invisibility cloak and follow him, it turned out he really was going to remedial potions so for the moment we left him. We had bigger problems to deal with, like the fact that my conception date was due soon and Cameron and Sirius were no where near that stage. I mean we left them alone, but they always ended up finding us.

"I mean it," I whispered to Remus as we strolled slightly behind the two couples. "If they don't do it soon I'm going to start to disappear." It was true I was starting to feel weaker and my practical work was showing my weakness. "Maybe we should lock them in a broom cupboard or slip them a love potion."

"Love potions are banned, you know that." Remus hissed back as we joined them.

"Yeah but I'm sure Dumbledore'll let us use one, he knows that I'm supposed to exist." I grumbled just before we settled down.

Sirius was apparently immune to my discomfort and annoyance, in fact ever since he had been dating Cameron, he had become annoyingly chipper, I mean I was happy for him, I was, they were my parent for god sake, but I wished they would hurry up and reproduce already.

It had been a particularly sunny day and now the sun was starting to fade and we were all sat in the common room, well Sirius and I were anyway, James, Lily, Remus and Cameron had all gone of to do their rounds, what with James and Lily being the heads and Remus and Cameron being the prefects.

Sirius and I hadn't been alone together ever since he had started dating Cameron and it was quite comforting, we played a game of wizarding chess, I beat him, and then started to do our homework, well I did, Sirius on the other hand was building a pyramid with some exploding snap cards he had found.

I watched amused as he placed the last card on and pulled back, the pyramid stayed, he let out a sigh of relief and the cards fell and exploded, when the smoke cleared I could see a disgruntled Sirius with a singed eyebrow. I burst out laughing at the sight.

"Ha, ha." Sirius said scowling at me. I calmed down slightly.

"Sorry, but…" I burst out laughing again before feeling a stabbing pain in my chest. I clutched at it and began to take deep breaths; Sirius was by my side in a flash.

"Sam, are you ok?" he asked concern masking his voice. I nodded taking more deep breaths, the pain started to wear off.

"Fine." I replied and stood up, this was a big mistake, instantly my head felt dizzy and Sirius who had stood up with me, started to swim before my eyes.

"Sam?" he asked. His voice sounded far off and distance, I was aware of falling and someone catching me before I blacked out.

I awoke later in the hospital wing to find that darkness had taken hold; I could see a figure slumped in a chair next to me, the rise and fall of the chest told me that they were sleeping. I glanced round the room looking for a clock. It was one in the morning. I slumped back into my pillows and let sleep overcome me.

Sunshine shone through the open curtains and splayed across my face, I groaned and rolled over before opening my eyes, at first I didn't understand where I was and then the night before came flooding back to me. I glanced at the seat and saw that it was Sirius slumped in the chair and he was still asleep. I leaned over and prodded him, he stirred but did not wake, I did it again this time harder, and still he didn't awake. Annoyed I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him, it let out a loud bang and Sirius snapped awake cursing loudly.

"About time," I muttered grumpily. "You sleep so bloody heavily." I told him. He stared at me for about two minutes before flinging himself at me; my head hit the pillow heavily as Sirius landed on top of me hugging me tightly, so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe!" I chocked hitting him, he let go of me instantly.

"Sorry, sorry, god I'm just so glad you're awake!" he cried and hugged me again before getting of the bed. I sat up and looked at him.

"You're weird, you know that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I know, I don't usually get this emotional, but there's just something about you, probably the fact that you look like me." He informed me. I nodded, a loud growl came from my stomach and Sirius grinned. "Hungry?" he asked. My stomach growled in response, Sirius laughed before saying. "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." And with that he headed of towards her office to fetch her.

Being stuck in the Hospital wing had its advantages, I didn't have to go to any of my classes, but it also had disadvantages too, like the fact that I still had to do homework which Lily bought to me at the end of the day.

"You were sorely missed by Sirius in charms today," she informed me as she placed the pile of homework on my bedside table. "You even had Remus moaning about how you left him in arithmacy." I smiled. I had taken on an extra subject since I had been here and Remus was my partner, it was good to know that they did miss me.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Lily asked me as she perched on the edge of my bed. I shook my head,

"I remember falling and someone catching me but that's about it." I replied. Lily nodded.

"Sirius caught you," she informed me. "He carried you all the way to the hospital wing, all of us met him at the portrait hole and Remus and James insisted on coming with, but Sirius told them that they'd better not, they agreed, reluctantly I must say. Sirius stayed with you all night," she paused and smiled. "He adores you, you know. He says you're like the sister he never had but always wanted, well someone who has the same views as him anyway." I laughed.

"If he doesn't watch what he's saying Cameron'll get jealous." I told her. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I think Cameron understands you two have a special bond, but that it's nothing more than friends, in fact I thinks she's quite fond of you herself."

"Who's fond of who?" asked a voice. We turned to see the marauders and Cameron stood there.

"Ah, the patient is awake," James said spotting me and grinning. He held in his arms a large bouquet of red roses and when he reached me he placed them in the vase that stood on my bedside table. "There from all of us, to you." He told me. I smiled and thanked him before receiving my other presents.

Remus had bought me a box of chocolate frogs, Sirius a box of Honeydukes sweets, Peter a get well card and Cameron had bought me a slice of chocolate cake from the kitchens. I thanked them all and placed them by the side of my bed all except the chocolate cake which I began to eat while the others made themselves comfortable in chairs around my bed.

We were just discussing what was wrong with me when Dumbledore entered, his eyes twinkling.

"Could I please have a word with the patient?" he asked. The others nodded and left leaving me with Dumbledore, who took up Lily's position on the bed. He smiled kindly at me. "So Remus knows everything?" he asked. I nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Madam Pomfrey told me about your fainting spell, she says you're very weak, I presume this is because of the fact that your parents have yet to create you?" I nodded; sometimes it was shocking how much Dumbledore knew of a situation even before you told him. He smiled and stood up. "That will soon be taken care of, I'm not very fond of doing these things but seeing as you currently exist I will allow it this once." He informed me.

"Allow what?" I asked but even as I asked I realized I knew what he meant. He smiled as realization dawned on my face.

"Just tell Remus that it's been taken care of." He told me, I nodded stunned and he left.

**A/N: Incase you didn't figure it out, Dumbledore will be putting a lust potion in there drink which will help Sam out a lot. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. :D**


	10. A talk with Mum

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

A talk with Mum.

It had been two weeks since I had been released from the hospital wing and it was only on the condition that the moment I felt any dizziness I would return, I didn't. I mean I felt some slight nausea but it wasn't so bad that I had to return.

It was round about my second week and third day out of the hospital wing that it happened.

We were sat by the lake chattering happily when some seventh year Slytherins approached, that's when all hell broke loose. Lily had told them politely to leave us alone and they responded by calling her a Mudblood.

Immediately James and Sirius were on their feet their wands pointed. The five Slytherins drew there wand and Lily stood telling James and Sirius not to fight, well begging them not too actually. James started to lower his wand and one of the Slytherins sensing weakness attacked. I don't remember how it happened exactly all I knew was that one moment I was sat under the tree next I was on top of James and the spell hit the tree.

I stared at the tree and then coming to my senses scrambled of James and helped him up. Two of the Slytherins were in a duel with Sirius and the other three were picking on Lily and Remus. James immediately went over to help Lily while I went to help Sirius.

My wand had been drawn and I was expecting my spells to be weak, but as I fired a stunning spell at one of the Slytherins I knew something had changed, especially when the Slytherin instead of crying out in pain, which I expected because of my weakness, fell unconscious to the ground. I looked at my wand and then grinned. Dumbledore's plan had worked.

Feeling jubilant I decided to try a muggle trick I had learned. I ran up to the other Slytherin placed my hands on his shoulders and flipped over him making sure to bring him with me, he slammed into the ground and his wand rolled out of his hand. I grinned, my strength had defiantly returned.

Keeping one foot on the Slytherin I twisted and aimed a stunning spell at the Slytherins that was battling Lily, immediately he slumped to the ground. The other two looked over their shoulder and upon seeing three of their men fallen they stopped giving chance for Remus and James to stun them.

"That was amazing!" Sirius cried hugging me. "Where did the name in Merlin's baggy pants did you learn that?" he asked referring to my flip.

"Muggle trick." I replied. Sirius let out a low whistle while Remus, James and Lily walked over, Lily carefully stepping over the Slytherins, James not caring whether he stood on them or not.

"Your strength seems to have returned." Remus said smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah, guess I'm feeling better." Only Remus and I knew what I was talking about, the others just believed that I wasn't ill anymore.

We headed back up to the castle, leaving the five Slytherins behind, chatting contentedly. When we reached the common room it was to find Cameron curled up on the sofa. Sirius went to her while the rest of us went to bed.

The next morning I awoke happier then ever, my strength had returned, my parents had made me, nothing could go wrong. At the time I didn't realise how wrong I was.

I should have known when I came down the stairs to find only James and Remus waiting. I asked where Sirius was and they replied with that he had already left, at the time I presumed he was with Cameron and when we entered the Great Hall to find neither of them there my presumption continued.

It wasn't until about halfway through the first lesson that my instincts told me something was wrong. Sirius hadn't turned up for class and nobody had seen him, I glanced at James he seemed worried. After lesson I hurried of to find Cameron, I spotted one of her friend and asked if they had seen her, they had, she'd just gone to the toilet. I thanked her and hurried of to the nearest bathroom where to my surprise I found Cameron sobbing her eyes out.

"Cameron," I said softly coming down to her height. "What's the matter?" I asked. She looked at me, she was a mess, her hair looked as though it hadn't been washed and her face was damp from the tears.

"I dumped Sirius." she sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand. I nearly fell over. She had dumped my father?!

"Why?" I asked. "Why the hell did you do that?" I was so confused. Cameron looked at me and said quietly.

"Because I'm pregnant," I stared at her.

"Is it his?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed before shaking my head. "Cam," I said turning to face her. "Is it's his then why have you dumped him?"

"Because," she replied wiping her face. "He won't want it, for god sake he's only seventeen." I nearly started laughing, I know, this would probably be one of the worst situations to laugh in, but I couldn't help it.

"Cam," I said controlling my laughter. "Sirius loves you and he'll love the child too, do you trust him?" I asked. She nodded. "So tell him." I told her.

I watched as she looked thoughtful before smiling.

"You're right, although," her face fell. "How do I tell him, I just dumped him?" I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave that to me." I replied.

"Oh come on Sirius," I said as I followed Sirius through the courtyard to his next lesson. "Just talk to her." I begged.

"No!" he practically screamed as he turned to face me. I stepped back shocked at his outburst, a few people stopped to stare at us and watched as he saw my face and seemed to regret his outburst as his face softened. "Sam," he said softly. "I'm sorry." He made to hug me but I slapped his hands away, shaking my head.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. "Don't you dare touch me," I was mad and he knew it. "Your ex girlfriend needs to tell you the reason she dumped you, which," I said prodding him with my finger. "Is very important, I know I've heard it, and yet you can't talk to her. If you can't do it," I prodded him with every word. "For you, do it for me." And with one final shove that made him take a step back I turned on my heel and stormed of towards the Quidditch pitch to go flying because I knew, as I hurried to the pitch, if I didn't I would most likely hurt some innocent bystander like Lily or some other poor kid.

The air whipped against my face as I flew, I was so busy concentrating on flying I didn't hear someone calling me until they shouted, I was so shocked I fell of my broom and plummeted screaming towards the ground.

**A/N: Oh… what's going to happen?? Well I you want to know, review! :D**


	11. Sirius Informed

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Sirius informed.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. It never came, instead I landed against something soft and warm, I cracked an eye open to see an arm, as my eye travelled further up the arm I saw that it was attached to a body which in turn was attached to a neck which has a head sat upon it. A head that held unruly jet black hair. James.

"Jeez," he said as we landed. "Are you ok?" I nodded to numb to speak, gently he placed me on the ground, I wobbled unstable and he placed an arm round me to support me before summoning my broom back down. "You think you'll be able to walk back?" he asked. I nodded and took a step only to fall again with James catching me.

"Maybe not." I said attempting a weak laugh but it came out as some sort of strangled noise. James sighed and before I could protest picked me up in a bridal carry and carried me back to the school. The brooms hovering besides us. He didn't let go of me until we were back in the common room, the minute we entered Lily was up like a shot from where she had been curled up reading a book and directing us towards the sofa, where James gently placed me.

"What happened?" asked Lily turning to face James.

"I saw her flying and I guess I startled her as she fell and I caught her." He explained. Lily gasped and turned to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"She's fine," James reassured her. "Have you seen Sirius?" he asked. I stiffened, he didn't notice he was facing Lily. She nodded. "Can you get him for me?" he requested. Lily nodded and headed up the boys staircase. James watched her go before sitting down on the table in front of me. "I was in the courtyard when you and Sirius had that spat," he informed me. "So why exactly does Cameron want to speak to him?" he asked.

I sighed before replying. "She's pregnant with Sirius's child, that's why she dumped him. She didn't think he'd want it. She was scared James." He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take care of it." He said and stood up just as Lily returned with Sirius. The minute Sirius saw me laying there his face turned to worry.

"What happened?" he asked. James answered.

"I'll tell you later, but first I'd like a word with you, come on." And with that he led him out the portrait hole. I sighed and slumped further into the sofa. Lily, who until that moment had been watching James and Sirius's retreating backs, turned to me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. I nodded and sat up slightly.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"If you fell pregnant with James's child while you were at school, would you tell him?" I asked. Lily cocked her head to one side and looked thoughtful, finally she answered.

"Yes," she started. "I mean I'd be scared of his reaction, but he'd have a right to know, why?" she asked.

"No reason." I replied quickly as Sirius and James re entered.

The two of them walked over. Sirius looked stunned while James looked calm. I looked at James and he nodded, letting me know that Sirius knew. The portrait hole opened and all four of us whipped round to see Cameron coming through, she looked pale and was shaking badly, I sat up and heard Lily gasp, down the side of her face was a gash, it was bleeding profusely and looked deep.

Cameron looked up at the gasp and stopped dead at the sight of us, she wobbled and Sirius rushed and caught her just as she fell. Carrying her in the same way James had carried me, he bought her over to the sofa, I got off the sofa and sat on the table as Sirius placed her down gently. I watched as he pulled back slightly, Cameron was staring at him with her dark blue eyes as if on instinct Sirius gazed back before reaching forwards and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Lily was the other side of the sofa tending to the wound, she waved her wand and the skin began to sew back up before it looked as good as knew.

"Who did this to you?" Sirius asked, his voice was a mixture of anger and concern.

"Some… some Slytherin," Cameron replied softly. "I couldn't see what he looked like, I didn't even notice him." Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Sirius, I'm so sorry." She spluttered tears streaming down her face. Sirius knelt down beside her immediately.

"It's ok," he whispered in a calming tone. "You were scared, I understand," he looked at her and I could feel the love he was pouring into her, according to the older Remus, Sirius was never one to be emotional, but here was my father telling my mother that he loved her, even though he wasn't speaking. "I won't turn my back on you, we'll raise the child together." He told her. She smiled and brushed her lips against his.

"I think we'd better go." James said quietly. Lily and I nodded in agreement before silently slipping of to our dorms leaving my parents in peace.

I never understood why but when I was happy I would wake up early and today I was ecstatic, my parents were together and I was going to be raised by two parents instead of one. All I had to do know was to stop my father from going into Azkaban and to do that I had to stop Voldermort, a problem within itself. That is until the perfect opportunity came.

It had been two months since my parents had broken up and got back together, and the Christmas holidays had fallen upon us. The Marauders, minus Peter, Lily, Cameron and I along with a couple of other students in different towers were the only people staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

The Marauders and I were sat in the common room, Remus and I playing chess while Sirius and James constructed a pyramid out of cards that Sirius had received as a birthday present from Remus, suddenly the portrait hole opened and Lily came in, her face was as pale as death and tears stained it.

"Lils," James said rushing to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"Cameron," Lily chocked, both me and Sirius glanced at her sharply, our breath held. "Some Slytherins took her, Lucius and… and… " She looked at Sirius, whose eyes narrowed.

"Bellatrix." He hissed.

**A/N: Hmm… another end to another chapter. I hope you liked it, well you can tell me what you think in a review… :D I may upadate twice... we'll see**


	12. Into the Slytherins lair

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Yes, another chapter. Thanks guy for all the reviews!! Love you all! Enjoy :D**

Into the Slytherins Lair.

Oh my god. My mother, my own mother, who was pregnant with me, had been kidnapped, kidnapped by my fathers own cousin. God I was going to kill Bellatrix, well that was if my father didn't get to her first. It's difficult to describe how angry my father was, let's just say he was like a bomb ready to explode. James, Lily, Remus and I didn't venture near him as he paced cursing his cousin.

I was watching him intently when something flooded into my mind. "Wait here," I told the others as I moved towards the portrait hole. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." They looked at me like I was crazy but before they had time to say anything I had gone.

I ran through the corridors towards the library where I knew he would be, he was always in the library, unlike his brother. I skidded to a halt outside and walked calmly in, heading straight towards the back where I knew he would be. I was right. He was there.

He looked so much like his brother, the same dark hair and eyes, the same look of haughtiness, unlike his brother; he was not as handsome, nor as tall or readily built. He was built like a seeker, small and slight, this made sense as he was the seeker for Slytherin. He looked up as I approached and started before he noticed my eyes, he visibly relaxed.

"Hello," I said sitting across from him. He nodded curtly, still in shock of how much I looked like his brother. I leaned forwards slightly and licked my lips which were surprisingly dry. "Your friends with Cameron Edwards, aren't you?" I asked. I knew the answer, I had seen them talking in the library at first I had had my suspicions but after confronting Cameron, who informed me that she and him had been friends since first year, my suspicions left me. Again he nodded. I licked my lips again. "Well," I took a breath. "Something has happened…" this caused a reaction.

"Is she ok?" he asked, his hands I noticed were pale and shaking slightly. I shrugged.

"Well that's the thing, we don't know," I looked at him. His face had drained of colour and he was shaking. "You see Lucius and your cousin B…" He cut me off.

"Bellatrix took her didn't she?" he asked. I nodded and he closed the book he was holding with a snap. "Get your friends and meet me out here in ten minutes." He told me. I nodded and hurried back to the common room, I hadn't asked what he was going to do, but I knew he was going to help us. Cameron was his friend, his best friend.

Ten minutes later we were back, Sirius was grudgingly there, but I told him if he wanted Cameron back he was going to have to trust his brother, Regulus was waiting for us.

"Follow me." He said, he turned and we followed him all the way down to the dungeons where the common room for the Slytherins was. I looked at James who nodded and after casting an enlargement spell on his cloak we snuck under. Regulus muttered the password and the wall slid open letting us enter.

It was cold in the Slytherin common room and a roaring fire was coming from the fireplace. In the middle of the room sat Cameron tied to a chair, I had to hold Sirius back as he was fully prepared to jump out and rescue her.

"Hello Regulus," a voice said. Someone moved into the firelight and we could see the person's features. She had long dark hair and even darker eyes, her face was haughtily beautiful and full of arrogance, this was not the Bellatrix Black I had seen in the paper in the future, she was a lot more beautiful now and not heavily lidded, her teeth sparkled as she sneered and her body posture was one of royalty. She even looked royal with the jewelled necklace that hung down from her neck.

"Bellatrix." Regulus replied. Bellatrix smirked and stood up walking towards Cameron, she placed finger under her chin and pulled her face up so she could look at her, before dropping it and turning to Regulus.

"You wouldn't know her, seeing as you aren't like your traitorous brother, Sirius," she spat his name as though it left a foul taste in her mouth. "But this is his girlfriend," she sneered. "Beautiful isn't she, but a traitor all the same, some good source informs me that she's pregnant with my dear cousin, your brothers' child."

My grip on Sirius tightened as he was ready to pounce. Bellatrix let out a laugh that sounded more like a cackle.

"Pity she won't be around much longer." She turned and aimed her wand at Cameron who narrowed her eyes at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sirius's voice was low as he pulled of the cloak to reveal us. Bellatrix looked shocked before a smirk graced her features.

"How noble, you've come to save your girlfriend, so like a Gryffindor. Stupid and foolish. Agh!" she cried as she flew backwards through the air, there was a sickening thud as she crashed into the wall and slid down.

"You leave her alone." I said quietly, anger filled my voice and my wand was pointed straight at her. Bellatrix stared at me and clambered to her feet spluttering.

"Who… who are you?" she gaped.

"Someone you really don't want to cross." I replied walking towards her. She stared at me and I saw terror flit through her eyes, she was scared of me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sirius move across and untie the ropes that bound Cameron. Another movement caught me eye.

"Rictusemprer!" I cried a blast of light shot out of my wand and hit Lucius Malfoy in the stomach; he doubled over wheezing. I turned back to Bellatrix to find her wand pointed at my throat. She sneered as she prodded me with her wand causing me to take a step back.

"Expecto Pantronum!" cried a voice and a silver wisp flew over my head and landed in front of Bellatrix, it took the shape of a snarling dog, Bellatrix's eyes bulged and she moved backwards giving time for me to go back towards Sirius and the others, however, I was tripped by Lucius Malfoy who had recovered from my attack and was advancing towards me. I scrambled around picked up an object it was a book, I made ready to swing at him but he crumpled to his knees, Lily stood behind him holding a smashed vase in her hands. She pulled me to my feet and we ran back towards James, as more Slytherins emerged to join the battle, who threw the cloak over us and we disappeared from sight, I glanced at Regulus who stood in front of the entrance and screwing up my eyes I stunned him, he keeled over and quickly we stepped over him and ran back to the common room.

We stood panting from the length of the run and how much it had drained from us when Remus noticed something in my hand.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the object I was holding. I looked down; it was the book I had taken from the common room. I shrugged and opened it, it was blank, I turned it over and my eyes widened for at the bottom of the page printed in gold writing were the words, "Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldermort's real name.

**A/N: Yep, a horcrux, although they don't know that, yet. Please review. :D**** Oh, I know Expecto Pantronum is a spell to stop Dementors but I thought I'd use it anyway.**


	13. Consulting Dumbledore

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters. **

**A/n: Due to a demand from a reviewer, here's the next chapter**

Consulting Dumbledore.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore said turning the book over in his hand while the rest of us sat nervously in front of his desk. We had had a democratic vote on whether or not we should consult Dumbledore, Sirius had been determined to throw it back where it came from but he had been over ruled by the rest of us who wanted to consult Dumbledore on it, grudgingly Sirius had agreed that we were right. "You say you found this in the dungeons?" he asked. We nodded. We had changed the story slightly as we didn't want Lucius Malfoy's father, who was a governor of the school, to sue us.

He placed the book down on his desk and waved his wand, the book glowed and Dumbledore opened it, nothing had happened. Dumbledore instead of seeming annoyed looked thoughtful. He tapped a page, again nothing happened.

"We could try writing in it," Lily suggested. The headmaster looked at her. "It's just that I've read some diaries don't write unless you write in them first." She stuttered. Dumbledore smiled and Lily relaxed.

"Perhaps you would like to write in it, Miss. Edwards." Cameron and I both reached for the book, Dumbledore smiled amused and handed it to me along with a quill. I opened the book and began to write.

_Hello,_ I put._ My name is Samantha. C. Edwards._ The words shone on the page and then they sank through, everyone around me except Dumbledore gasped and then words appeared.

_Hello, Samantha. C. Edwards, my name is Tom Riddle. _I snapped the book shut and chucked it across the room. Everyone stared at me, I was shaking. I remembered what Harry had said to me about that diary, Ginny had found it in the future and it had possessed her. I watched as Sirius walked over and retrieved it, he placed it on the Headmasters desk.

"That book possessed my friend in the future!" I cried pointing a shaking finger at it. I heard someone take in a sharp in take of breath and turned to see Sirius, James, Cameron and Lily staring at me.

"I think it's about time you told them." Said a calm voice, everyone turned, stood in the doorway was the future Albus Dumbledore.

"There… there are two of you!" Sirius cried looking back from the future Dumbledore to the one sat at his desk. The future Dumbledore chuckled and walked forwards to his desk, he conjured up another chair and sat upon it next to his past self. Sirius, James, Lily, Cameron and Remus were gaping at them.

"So," the future Dumbledore said leaning forwards. "You have discovered one of the Horcrux that Tom Riddle made.

"A what?" asked James confused, he was not the only one, all of us were confused all except Lily and Remus who launched into an explanation of a Horcrux being a piece of powerful dark magic where you had to split your soul and place them in objects you treasured and to split your soul you had to kill someone.

"It weakens you considerably," Lily finished. "It's a horrible procedure and that's why not many people have done it."

"How do you know that's a Horcrux?" I asked the future Dumbledore.

"Because it contains a piece of Tom's soul. That was what possessed Ginny Weasley in the future." He explained.

"Wait," we turned to look at Sirius, he looked deranged. "You mean that thing," he said pointing at the book. "Possesses one of my future cousins, the bastard!" he cried.

"Sirius, language!" both Lily and Cameron said rounding on him. Both Dumbledores chuckled.

"Yes, Sirius," the future Dumbledore said. "Ginevra Weasley is indeed possessed by Lord Voldermort in the future," he paused. "However, thanks to Samantha here," he offered his hand towards me and they all turned to face me. "Perhaps we can change that, but first I believe Samantha must tell you something, something she has already told Mr. Lupin."

I could feel all of their eyes on me and Remus, I sighed and stood up.

"Sit down," I told them. "And I'll tell you."

By the time I had finished James, Lily, Sirius and Cameron were all in shock.

"Peter, is a death eater?" James asked his voice shaking, I knew this was hard for him; he regarded his friends with the highest trust.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him," Sirius said his voice full of anger. "But I never imagined he would do that to us, I can't believe he betrays you, James."

"Well at least one good thing came out of this," Cameron said smiling towards me. "I know my daughter grew up to be very strong and so much like her father." She smiled and tears were swimming in her eyes. Sirius turned to face me too, disappointment masked his face.

"I can't believe I never knew about you before…before… I died." He closed his eyes and when they opened they too were full of tears.

"Now you know why I came back," I whispered quietly. "To make sure I was able to know my father in the future and to stop you from dying," I looked at James and Lily who were smiling at me through their tears. "Believe me, this wasn't my original plan, in fact I had no idea why I was back, but now I do," I turned to face the two Dumbledores. "And if Voldermort has left more Horcruxes then I want to help destroy them." The Dumbledores looked at each other before turning to face me.

"Well," the future one began. "Seeing as you've already altered the future slightly," at this point the present Dumbledore took over. "I see no reason as to why we can't alter it some more."

I beamed and turned to the others who too were also beaming. "So," I said turning towards the Dumbledores. "How do we destroy the Horcruxes then?"

**A/N: So, they know about the Horcruxes, let me know what you think by leaving a review… :D **


	14. Figuring the rest out

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Figuring the rest out.

"With this," Dumbledore said drawing from his robes and holding it up for us all to see, the sword of Gryffindor. There was a gasp that echoed around the room, the Marauders, Lily and Cameron were all staring at the sword with awe. Dumbledore, who had just returned from the future, placed the sword on the desk next to the diary of Tom Riddle. "It has already been impregnated with Basilisk venom, because in the future the diary has not yet been destroyed.

"But what about the Basilisk?" I asked. "What'll happen to him when this is destroyed?"

"Hopefully he will never haunt the halls of Hogwarts again, the chamber has been closed for nearly thirty years, and it can be sealed for another thousand." Dumbledore replied, I nodded and took the sword in my hand preparing to stab the diary, but I stopped and turned to Cameron, holding the sword out to her.

"You do it, the Slytherins took you, you can stab the book." I told her. She looked surprised but took the sword. I moved from the desk and watched as she held the sword high above the diary, high above her head and in one swift movement she bought it soaring through the air and straight into the diary, instantly ink began pouring out of the book and a blood curdling scream came from the book itself as ink poured everywhere, finally Cameron removed the sword and the ink continued before the book lay dented and destroyed in front of us.

"One down," the future Dumbledore whispered. "Five more to go."

"Five!" I cried whirling to face him. He nodded.

"I believe Voldermort has made five more. I shall find one, as only I know where that is hidden. But," he looked straight at Sirius. "I suggest you consult your brother on the whereabouts of another one of them." And with that he took hold of Fawkes feather and in a flash of fire they had disappeared.

"But," Sirius said looking in desperation at the other Dumbledore. "What's Regulus got to do with this?" he demanded.

"Everything and nothing," Dumbledore replied. He stood up. "I shall fetch Regulus, you lot try and figure out where the other Horcruxes are, and remember this school was like a home to Tom Riddle." He nodded and swept towards the staircases leaving behind a very confused bunch of students.

"How the hell are we supposed to know where the other Horcruxes could be or what the hell they look like, I mean for god sake I'm not bloody linked to Voldermort!" James cried in frustration.

"Harry is," I whispered. This shut them up, James opened his mouth confused but I cut across him. "The important thing is not how he is but how we can stop it." I began to pace like I usually do when I thought.

_Remember this school was like a home to Tom Riddle. _I stopped, I knew what Dumbledore meant and I think I knew what the other Horcruxes looked like.

"What is it sweetie?" Cameron asked noticing my face. I looked at her.

"I think I know what the other Horcruxes look like," all of them faced me. "Dumbledore said Voldermort viewed Hogwarts as a home, and Slytherin is from whom Voldermort is descended from, which means that he'll have something of Slytherins as a horcrux and something from the rest of the Founders, " I began pacing again racking my brains. "Which if I remember quickly all have one thing that is known of left. The sword is Gryffindors and has been hidden inside the sorting hat so Voldermort won't use that because only a true Gryffindor can pull it out of the hat," I paused thinking again. "Ravenclaw has the…" I trailed of as Lily cut in.

"The diadem!" she looked excited. "It was a tiara that had engraved on it, _wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure,_" she quoted. "Although it is said to have been lost centuries ago, with Ravenclaw herself." Her excitement fell but my eyes widened.

"The grey ghost, she's Ravenclaws ghost, she might have an inkling," I turned to James. "You go fetch her, use your charm and try and coax her to tell you about it." James nodded and headed out of Dumbledores office. I resumed pacing thinking about Hufflepuff.

"A cup!" I cried suddenly remembering it being mentioned in a text book I had read. "A cup emblazed with the Hufflepuff badge, that's three, Dumbledore's gone after one, that's four, which means only one left," again I resumed pacing thinking. "What else would he use?" I muttered, it was Sirius who came up with the answer.

"The snake!" he cried. The remaining lot of us looked at him. "It makes sense, the Slytherins house symbol is that of a snake, Slytherin was known famously for speaking parseltongue and if Voldermorts a direct descendent then he too will be able to speak parseltongue, plus he has that big snake of his, Nagini I think she's called, at least that's what my brother told my family," we all stared at him and he shrugged. "Hey, I guess it helps being in a pureblood obsessed family even if you don't like them." I beamed at him and hugged him.

"Your brilliant, Dad!" I cried. He beamed and hugged me back before ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Something I passed on to my daughter." He said before smiling at Cameron who smiled back and placed a hand on her stomach which was slightly swollen.

"Figured it out I see," Dumbledore was back and behind him lurked Regulus who looked confused to see us.

"He's what?" Regulus's voice was hoarse and he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Dumbledore nodded and Regulus looked aghast. "Kreacher!" he cried. There was a loud crack and a houself appeared, he didn't look like the old insane Kreacher I had met in the future, he seemed a lot younger and not as likely to be insane.

"Yes, master." He croaked. I watched as Sirius scowled darkly at the houself while Regulus got on his knees and said in a very soft voice.

"Kreacher, do you think you could take me to the place the Dark Lord took you," I watched as Kreachers eyes widened. "Please, I know it's hard. But please, it's important." Regulus told him. Kreacher nodded.

"If Mater Regulus wishes it, then so it shall be." He replied bowing low. Regulus smiled and patted him affectionately.

"Take Sirius with you," I said looking at Regulus. Sirius began to protest but I cut across him. "You might need two people; Regulus could die if he went by himself. Please Sirius," I begged. Sirius's face softened and he nodded.

"Anything for you." He told me. I smiled and hugged him again before handing him James's invisibility cloak which he had left in his bag.

"Just in case." I told him. He nodded and took it before taking the elf's hand as well as his brothers. There was a loud crack and they disappeared. I turned to face the present Dumbledore who smiled just as the office door flew open and James came in looking excited.

"She told Voldermort that he was hid in Albania, I asked her if she knew what he did with it when he had it and she told me that… that he bought it back to Hogwarts and was looking for it when he came here to get a job as a Professor," He told us. He then looked mildly amused for a moment before saying, "Do you know that she is actually Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaws daughter, and the reason she knew where the diadem was because she stole it." He looked thoughtful for a moment before Lily spoke and her question made his face fall.

"Did she know whereabouts he hid it?" Lily asked but I knew.

"The room of requirements." I whispered.

**A/N: So now they are getting ever closer to finishing of Voldermort once and for all. Please review.**


	15. Destruction

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/n: This has probably gone a bit too fast so I hope that getting rid of two Horcruxes in this chapter is okay.**

Destruction

"The room of what?" asked James, Cameron and Lily.

"Requirements," Remus said calmly. "It's a room that changes to the person seeking it requirements." Lily and Cameron nodded in understanding but James still looked confused. I sighed,

"I'll explain on the way," I told him. "But for now can we just go?" they nodded and we raced out of Dumbledore's office and towards the seventh floor, Remus was explaining to James how the room worked. We skidded to a halt in front of the painting of the troll learning ballet and I began to pace on the spot muttering the words, "Some place to hide things, the place where Tom Riddle hid the diadem of Ravenclaw." After muttering this three times a door appeared. I flung it open and all five of us entered.

The room was huge; it looked as though many people had hid things in here, some broken, some illegal looking objects and some empty bottles amongst other stuff.

"Split up," I commanded. "Look for a silver tiara with the words wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure engraved upon it." They nodded and split up into different directions.

After what seemed like hours I heard Lily's voice loud and clear and raced to where I heard it. She was standing next to the stone bust of a wizard and glinting in her hand was a silver tiara the words _wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure_ glittered in the light.

"Excellent," I breathed. "Let's go back to Dumbledore's office." The others nodded and we raced back to his office, we fell in to find the future Dumbledore had returned and lying upon his desk was a ring, a huge crack in it and the Gryffindor sword lay next to it. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Two down," I said counting them of. "Four to go." And with that I pushed Lily forward with the diadem. She took the sword in shaking hands and plunged it into the middle of the diadem, we watched and then what looked like blood began to treacle out of the hole, Lily pulled out the sword and with a silent crack the diadem broke in two.

"Three down," she whispered. "Three to go."

There was a crack from behind me and I whirled to see Kreacher clutching on to two bodies, one was spluttering up water and the other looked pale.

"Sirius!" Cameron cried rushing to Sirius who was spluttering up water.

"Did you get it?" I asked. He nodded and held up a locket, a silver S studded with emeralds glittered on the front. I took it of him and placed it on Dumbledores desk before kneeling next to Regulus and using my wand, awoke him. He blinked a couple of times before letting out a groan and rolling over.

"Are you ok, Reg?" asked Cameron looking at him.

"Peachy." He muttered before coughing up some water. I smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Can you speak parseltongue?" I asked. He looked shocked by the question but nodded.

"A little why?" he asked.

"We need you to open the locket and then stab it," I passed him the sword of Gryffindor. He nodded and took it in his hand, he looked down at the locket and a hiss escaped him, the locket snapped open to reveal an eye with a red pupil, it swiveled around and looked at Regulus before a voice issued from the depths of the locket.

"I have seen into your heart and soul," it hissed. "And I will conquer you." A bubble began to appear out of the other window and we watched transfixed and horrified as a haughtier looking Sirius appeared, his eyes as red as the one in the locket.

"You evil backstabbing bastard," the Voldermort Sirius hissed. "You never had the bravery to stick out from our parents," his face twisted to a sneer. "You're a pathetic loser. A waste of my time. I have no respect for you." I looked at Regulus he looked demonic and his hands were shaking badly.

"Don't listen to it, Reg," I turned, it was Sirius who had spoken, he wasn't looking at the Voldermort Sirius, but at Regulus. "It's me, the real Sirius and you're not pathetic, and I have a lot of respect for you Reg, a lot of respect."

The Voldermort Sirius laughed. "He lies," he hissed. "I have always viewed you as scum beneath my shoes especially when you followed the rest of the family and joined Slytherin, you have no backbone."

"Shut up!" screamed Regulus, he bought the sword slicing through the air and stabbed the eye straight in it's pupil, immediately the Voldermort Sirius vanished and when Regulus redrew the sword so had the eye. "I am not pathetic." Regulus hissed dropping the sword onto the carpet.

"I know," Sirius said walking towards his brother and forcing him to look him in the eye. "You are a very brave person as was shown when you saved my life tonight." He whispered. Regulus's face remained emotionless but suddenly he hugged him just as James whispered.

"Four down, two to go."

"Excellent, quite excellent," the present Dumbledore said beaming at us. "You have done quite well my children, now of to bed with you. We shall begin with the search of the other two Horcruxes tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sirs." We echoed as we left the office.

"I can't believe we've nearly destroyed a dark wizard." Lily muttered looking pale.

"Well," James said slinging an arm round her. "We have, look at it this way, at least we don't have to die in the future and leave our son with your sister." Lily pulled a face.

"I can't believe Dumbledore placed our son in the care of my sister, mind you I can't believe my sister took him in."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Well I'm certainly glad that Reg helped us." He slung an arm around Regulus and ruffled his hair. Regulus grinned bashfully before turning to go down towards the dungeons but Sirius stopped him. "No way, you're coming to Gryffindor tower with us." Regulus looked like he could hardly believe it but we all smiled at him and he followed us all the way to the portrait of the fat lady.

We entered yawning and headed towards our separate dorms, before I headed up the stairs Sirius kissed me goodnight.

"Good night, sweetheart." He said before yawning and kissing Cameron, he then turned and headed up to bed. Cameron to kissed my forehead and bade me goodnight and headed into her own room. Lily and I reached our dorm and so as not to wake our fellow sleeping dorm mates undressed quietly and slipped into bed.

"Good night, Sam." Lily said yawning.

"Good night, Lils." I said placing my head on my pillow. Within minutes I was asleep and when I awoke again it was to find sunlight blazing through a window in an entirely different room.

**A/N: Finished!! Yes, there will be a sequel; I can not obviously leave it hanging, as that would be way to mean. Please review. :D Just so you know the sequel is to be called Back to a changed future. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
